Renesmee's First Year
by Jamessiriuspotter333
Summary: It's just what it looks like. Renesmee goes to Hogwarts. Rated T because i'm paranoid


**Disclaimer: I only own Carmelia, Jasmine and Violet, not Twilight, Harry Potter **_**or**_** the Hunger Games. Now read and review!**

"Nessie" Rosalie murmured in my ear softly. I groaned and sat up in my bed. "What's the time?" I asked sleepily. "9:07" Rose said automatically. I jumped out of bed in alarm. "God, I have to get ready!" I said. I sprinted to my closet. Unfortunately, Rose blocked it. "Sorry Ness, but Alice gave me strict instructions to make you wear those clothes" she said apologetically. Rose gave a pointed glance towards some clothes laid out on the end of my bed. It was a fluorescent pink knee- length dress with spaghetti straps and a pair of bright pink heels. I sighed. Like my mother, I hated it when Alice went shopping. "Fine, I'll wear it" I grumbled. She smiled in relief. After I had slid into the dress and shoes Rose sat me down and started plaiting my hair. 5 minutes later my hair was in a tight, braided bun on the top of my head. Rose took out some makeup. She spread my face with blush and carefully outlined my dark brown eyes with eyeliner and put on some red lip balm. "Perfect!" she cried. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like a model. "Aww, you look gorgeous Nessie!" said mum. She leant against the doorframe. She was wearing a flowing white dress with matching strappy heels. Underneath her dress she wore white leggings. Her long brown hair so alike mine was in a high ponytail and Alice had covered her face in quite a few layers of makeup, not that she needed it. My mother was incredibly beautiful, on the inside and the outside. "Thanks mum, you look awesome too" I said, smiling. If mum could blush she would be as red as a tomato right now. "Rosalie, you're next" Alice said happily, bouncing into the room. She was decked out in a crimson skirt and a fuchsia one shouldered top. Rosalie paled (if that was even possible) and fled from the room. Alice raced after her. "We have to go in half an hour" mum said. I nodded and skipped into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of elk blood and sipped it, sitting down. "How's my favourite niece" Emmett cued from across the table where he was drinking a carton of deer blood. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Fine Emmett" I smiled. (25 minutes later)

Alice dragged Rosalie into the kitchen where the rest of the family had joined us. Rosalie was now wearing a pretty green frock with matching shoes and Alice had done her silky blond hair in a bun. "Looking good babe" Emmett teased. "Shut up" Rose snapped. Esme checked her watch. "My lord, we have to go" she cried, pushing us towards the door. 5 minutes later we were at kings cross. "Wow" I whispered, looking up at the scarlet train before me. My family effulged me with hugs and then ushered me onto the train. I searched for an empty compartment and finally found one at the back of the train. When the train started moving a crowd of people entered my compartment. They all stared at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. "Er, you're in our compartme-" a boy with dark hair and skin started but was soon cut off by a pretty girl around my age with long brown hair and blue-grey eyes. "Don't be rude Fred!" she hissed. "Hello, I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Violet Sannon" she said kindly. "Um, I'm Renesmee Cullen" I mumbled. A beautiful girl with waist- length glossy bronze hair that was in a long French braid and had tan skin and emerald green eyes pushed Violet behind her. "Don't hog the new girl Vi" she said prettily. "I'm Carmelia Sannon" she added to me. "Vi's older sister". A girl who was exactly identical to Carmelia went next to her. "And I'm Jasmine, Melia's twin sister" she said, smirking. Violet pushed in between them. "Don't listen to them. They always try to pretend to be the other twin. Me, James and Louis are the only ones who can tell them apart" she advised seriously. "Anyway" the real Jasmine drawled. "This is James-

This is Louis-

This is Al-

This is Rose-

This is Lily-

This is Hugo-

This is Dominique-

This is Fred-

This is Roxanne-

This is Molly-

This is Lucy-

And this Is Scorpius" twins finished, cutting each other off. I noticed that instead of a British accent, the Sannons had accents I've never heard before. "Are you British?" I asked them curiously. They shook their heads. "We're from Panem, a large country near South America" Carmelia answered. "You don't seem British either" Lily pointed out. "Well, I'm actually American" I replied. "You're very pretty" Al said nicely. "Well thanks, all vampires are".


End file.
